You'er My Addiction
by IM-A-ASYLUM-NINJA-FREAK
Summary: Sorry about the Category could not find the right one. Story is a fantasy ot Tommy Lee and Nikki Sixx. Enter t your Own Risk. Very Mature Content. BEWARE


OK Tommy Lee is 17 Nikki Sixx is 22 of course cause Nikki is 5 years older

Rated for DRINKING DRUGS and ADULT CONTENT.

You have been warned.

(PS THIS IS MY FANTASY NOT REAL)

Also my story My Rules don't Like

GET THE FUCK OUT

You're my Addiction

Nikki Sat up from his couch when he heard a knock on his door. He walked over to it opening the door. He saw Tommy standing there Tommy looked up to him then back down. "Sorry for bothering you"he said. "What's wrong Tommy" Nikki said. Tommy shrugged and Nikki knew what was wrong he stepped to the side and let Tommy walk in. Nikki shut the door and walked back to the couch which Tommy was currently Sitting on with his knees held to his chest. Nikki sat beside him and sighed. "How long you need to stay"Nikki asked. "Im never going back"Tommy said. Nikki smiled softly "Basically till you can get your own place"Nikki said. Tommy nodded. "You can stay as long as you need"Nikki said and Ruffled Tommy's Unruly Hair. "You hungry"Nikki said. Tommy perked up just as his Stomach growled. "I take that as yes"Nikki said getting up signaling Tommy to follow. Tommy got up and followed. Nikki picked up the phone and handed it to Tommy "order you something"Nikki said. "But I don't have any money"Tommy said. "Who said anything about you paying"Nikki said then walked back to the kitchen. 32 minutes later there was a Knock at the door. Nikki answered it "30 minutes or it free"a dude with a pizza said. "Well it has been 32 minutes Goodbye"Nikki said taking the pizza and slamming the door in his face. He walked over to the couch and sat the box down on the Coffee table. "Dig in"Nikki said. Tommy did Nikki sat down on the couch as Tommy scarfed down the whole pizza. Nikki wasn't that hungry anyway. Tommy Laid back against the couch when he was done. "Thanks Nikki"Tommy said. "No Problem"Nikki said. "Where do you want to sleep"Nikki asked. "Ill be find on the couch"Tommy said. "Ok here is a blanket and pillow"Nikki said grabbing a pillow from a chair and a blanket from the back of the couch. Tommy smiled and laid down when Nikki stood up. Soon as Tommy's head hit the pillow he fell asleep. Nikki smiled down at Tommy and Turned all the lights out. Nikki looked Back at the couch once more before he walked to his room and went to bed.

When Tommy awoke Nikki was Sitting on the couch fully dressed. Tommy sat up stretching and yawned. "Sleep well"Nikki asked. Tommy nodded and smiled. Nikki got up and walked to the bathroom. Tommy stared at Nikki's ass and blushed he looked away when Nikki disappeared into the bathroom. Tommy would never Admit to Nikki nor anyone for that matter that he had a Crush on Nikki. Afraid that Nikki would be Freaked out and Not want to have anything to do with Him anymore. Tommy sighed Saddened slightly just by the thought of Nikki hating him. Tommy stood up and Looked down Noticing he had a Problem. Then he remembered the dream he had last night. He was glad he was wearing a Long wife Beater. He just pulled it down so it was covering his Problem. He would just have to bare with it. Nikki walked out of the bathroom. Tommy smiled at him. "So wanna go get some Booze and Get wasted."Nikki asked. "Its morning isn't it"Tommy asked. "More like 6 PM"Nikki said Laughing. Tommy followed Nikki out the door and they walked to a Liquor store. Soon as Nikki walked back out with a couple of bags. "Come on lets go"Nikki said. Tommy smiled and followed Nikki back to his place. Once they got there it was around 7:40 PM. Tommy sat down on the couch and Nikki did the same Neither of them wearing shoes now. Nikki handed Tommy a bottle of Whisky. And smiled when Tommy made a weird face when he took a drink. After drinking most of the bottle Tommy was already drunk and Nikki was almost there. Nikki watched as Tommy drank the rest of the Whisky. Then Got up and rushed Tommy to the bathroom when he started to lurch forward Nikki kneeled down and rubbed Tommy's back comfortingly as Tommy Puked. "Im...Sorry"Tommy said and Puked again. "Its ok"Nikki said.

Couple Hours later at 12AM.

Tommy had sobered up enough cause he did not drink anymore after he puked. "Im so sorry for that"Tommy said. "Its ok its just normal when you get drunk"Nikki said. "Hope I didn't say anything weird"Tommy said. "Well you did"Nikki said. Tommy looked at the ground eyes widened hoping he didn't admit to having a crush on him. "You said you did not like women"Nikki said. Tommy sat back covering his face up with his hands. "Damn it"Tommy whispered. "So its true"Nikki said. Tommy nodded knowing Nikki would find out sooner or later. "You..You hate me now don't you"Tommy said voice Faltering. Nikki did not reply just kneeled down in front of Tommy. Tommy assumed that meant yes. "Oh..Man Damn it"he said tears falling down his face. Nikki reached up Yanking Tommy's hands from his face and Pulled him down so there lips connected. Tommy's Eyes widened. Few more tears falling. Nikki pulled back and wiped Tommy's last tears away. "I don't hate you"Nikki said. Tommy smiled softly. Nikki stood up and grabbed Tommy's arm and pulled him turned off the light and pulled him to his room. Nikki pushed Tommy into the center of the bed and crawled on top of him. Nikki leaned down and pressed his lips against Tommy's. Tommy kissed back wrapping his arms around Nikki's neck. Nikki slipped his tongue into Tommy's mouth. Nikki's tongue messaging Tommy's. Tommy moaned softly. Nikki Pushed his hand up Tommy's shirt. Tommy felt shiver run up his spine. He arched up into the touch. Nikki smiled into the kiss and pulled back. Tommy felt a blush rise to his cheeks. Nikki leaned down and nipped at his neck. Causing Tommy to shiver again. Nikki started to lick down Tommy's neck till he got to one spot causing Tommy to moan. "N..Nikki"Tommy moaned. Nikki Smiled when he felt Tommy's Hardness Beneath him. He started to grind down into him. Tommy held back a moan. "Please...Please...Nikki"Tommy moaned as Nikki kept grinding into him. "What do you want"Nikki said into Tommy's ear. Tommy Blushed realizing what Nikki wanted him to say. "Fu..Fuck me"Tommy said. Nikki smiled and pulled Tommy's shirt off throwing it to the side and leaned down to tease Tommy's Nipples. Tommy moaned and Nikki bit his nipple softly. Nikki pulled back pulling his top off and throwing it to the side. He undid Tommy's pants pulling them and his boxers off throwing them to the side. Nikki stood up pulling his off as well then climbed back onto the bed. And pulled Tommy on top of him. Tommy blushed as he as laying on top of Nikki. Nikki pulled Tommy's face down to his and Kissed him Passionately. Nikki ground up into Tommy causing Tommy to moan and start to grind into Nikki. Nikki groaned. Tommy sat up and crawled up so he was straddling his waste he took Nikki's Member in his hand and held it. He looked up at Nikki Smiled and sat up wrapping a arm around Tommy. Nikki put a couple of his fingers into his mouth and coated them with saliva. He wrapped his other arm around Tommy and Put a hand down on one of Tommy's ass cheeks pulling it apart. And Pushed his fingers into Tommy. Tommy jerked slightly. And Nikki moved his hand from Tommy's ass cheek to gently caress the back of Tommy's neck to comfort him. Nikki started to move his fingers in and out of Tommy. He started to scissor his fingers soon as Nikki thought Tommy was ready he removed his fingers causing Tommy to whimper from the loss of contact. Tommy still having a hold of Nikki's Cock lowered himself down till Nikki was fully Sheathed inside him. He wrapped his legs around Nikki. Nikki Lifted Tommy up and Crossed his legs Indian Style. Then lowered Tommy back down. Tommy held tightly to Nikki as he stared to Move up and down on him. Soon He had hit something inside Tommy causing him to Scream. Nikki smiled and Pushed Tommy down onto his back and Started to Slam into Tommy. Tommy Cried out letting his arms fall to the bed and dug his nails into the sheets. "Ohhh...Nikki Harder"Tommy moaned. Nikki moaned and started to Thrust harder into Tommy. "Nikki...Ohhh...Nikki"Tommy moaned louder. "Yes Scream...Scream my name"Nikki said. Nikki reached in between them and started to Pump Tommy's cock. Tommy Started to Scream out Nikki's Name. "Yeah...That's It"Nikki said. Nikki dug his nails into Tommy's Hips. Tommy Came over both there stomachs Nikki Thrusted a couple more times into Tommy Before Cumming inside of Tommy. Nikki smiled while they both caught there breath. Nikki pulled out of Tommy and pulled him close. "You're my Addiction"Nikki whispered into Tommy's ear. "Your mine to"Tommy said smiling at Nikki. Nikki Kissed Tommy one more time before they both fell asleep.


End file.
